


Will you be my Valentine?

by Syriusz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Well - Freeform, ale za długi na Miniatury, destiel walentynkowy po raz pierwszy w mojej karierze, eyyyy walentynki!, krótki ficzek, soft, write to me about it!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz
Summary: Nie pisałam nigdy niczego o Walentynkach, więc... proszę bardzo!





	

14 lutego był zapisany w kalendarzu Sama już od kilku lat jako bardzo ważne święto. Nie tylko dlatego, że były to Walentynki, a jego – od przeszło dwóch lat – żona, uwielbiała wszystkie te serduszka, pluszaki, róże i bezkarne objadanie się czekoladkami, nie. To był pamiętny dzień, kiedy jego młodszy brat, Dean „Najbardziej-Hetero-Na-Świecie” Winchester, oficjalnie wyszedł z szafy i poprosił współpracownika Sama o bycie jego walentynką. Jak do tego doszło? Cóż…

Sam nie był najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie, spędzając prawie 9 godzin w pracy zamiast, jak normalny człowiek, wypoczywać na urlopie i cieszyć się z dnia zakochanych ze swoją dziewczyną, słodką Jess. A jednak! Siedział tak, zerkając co raz na zegarek, by przekonać się, że minęło kolejne pięć minut.   
Miał już półmetek: cztery godziny, trzydzieści minut i osiem sekund za nim. Podniósł głowę, gdy do środka wszedł jego kolega ze stanowiska obok: Castiel. Gość nie rozstawał się ze swoim prochowcem był nadzwyczaj dziwny w sposobie wyrażania się oraz charakteryzował się tym, że niczego nie łapał. Aluzje? Nie ma mowy. Sarkazm? Co to w ogóle miałoby znaczyć? Pytania retoryczne? Odpowiadał na nie od razu, jedynie ze zmarszczonymi w niezrozumieniu brwiami i lekko przechyloną na bok głową.

Taki właśnie był Castiel: wyciągnięty jak nie z tego świata, a równocześnie nadzwyczaj dbający o osoby, które chociaż raz okazały mu przejaw dobroci. W zamian robił dla nich skromne uczynki, częstował swoimi wypiekami lub bez uprzedzenia przynosił mały posiłek lub kawę na jego koszt, gdy zauważył, że ktoś jest zbyt zapracowany, by pomyśleć o swoich potrzebach.   
To samo działo się teraz. Castiel przyniósł mu kawę i organicznego muffina bez żadnego wytłumaczenia, tylko ostrożnie odsuwając kilka teczek i stawiając to na blacie biurka. Sam uśmiechnął się, sięgając od razu po kawę.   
\- Dzięki, przyda się na te kolejne długie godziny… - odchylił głowę do tyłu i spojrzał na kolegę, który teraz nie miał nic w dłoniach. – A twoja kawa? Nie wziąłeś sobie nic?  
\- Wziąłem kawę, ale… - rozejrzał się, jakby miał nadzieję ją gdzieś zobaczyć. – Musiałem zostawić na biurku Anny podczas rozmowy… - wskazał na swoje biurko. – Zaraz wrócę – zapewnił, jakby to była sprawa wagi państwowej.

Czasami Sam zastanawiał się, jak z takiego człowieka mógł być dobry prawnik. Nie widział Castiela ani razu złego, czy choćby w złym humorze. Był… Castielem. Jasne, na sali sądowej przydawała się zimna krew i obojętność na płacze, krzyki czy błagania, ale… czasami trzeba było mieć serce, tak?   
Drugą sprawą, nad którą się zastanawiał był jego młodszy brat, a dokładniej jego zachowanie.   
Sam i Dean wynajmowali całkiem spore mieszkanie przy głównej ulicy, na co mogli sobie pozwolić dzięki zarobkom młodszego z Winchesterów. Dean dorabiał na zmianę w warsztacie samochodowym i w sklepie dla zwierząt, gdzie najczęściej chodził do pomocy lub w zastępstwie za jakąś jego znajomą. Sam nie wnikał. Normą było to, że w nocy Sam nie mógł spać przez dobiegające zza ściany dźwięki, gdy to Dean miał na noc koleżankę. Jednak od ostatnich świąt takie incydenty były coraz rzadsze. Zbiegło się to w czasie z pojawieniem się Castiela, który – notabene – mieszkał ledwie piętro wyżej. Często przychodził do nich z pizzą lub na zaproszenie Sama. Dean potrafił wtedy przechodzić z zupełnie sennego do pobudzonego, po drodze będąc pochmurnym, burkliwym, zabawnym i nawet flirtującym! Sam obserwował to wszystko w ciągu dziesięciu minut przekraczając limit swojego wywracania oczami. Tak właśnie z nimi było.

Nie zdążył chwycić za muffina, gdy drzwi znowu się otworzyły. Nie był to jednak Castiel.  
\- Hej Sammy, spójrz co dzisiaj przyszło do sklepu – wyciągnął w jego stronę pluszowe serce, które nie było czerwone, tylko bure oraz nie miało ślicznego kształtu, z którym każdy je kojarzył. Było anatomicznie poprawne z kilkoma zwisającymi dudkami. – To jest bodajże dla małych psów albo kotów..? Sam nie wiem, szefowa kazała to schować w magazynie, bo dzieciaki boją się wejść do sklepu. Wyglądał jak mały chłopiec, z iskrzącymi się w rozbawieniu zielonymi oczami i szerokim uśmiechem.   
Po kilku sekundach ciszy od strony Sama i sprawdzeniu zwisających elementów przez Deana, wyciągnął w jego stronę pluszaka.  
\- Będziesz moją walentynką, Sammy? – Odpowiedziało mu parsknięcie.  
-  Nie myślisz chyba, że ktoś naprawdę by się na to wziął, prawda? Na takiego… pluszaka? Dean, to jest zabawka dla zwierząt w połączeniu z najbardziej lamerskim tekstem.   
\- Mogę się założyć, że by zadziałało!  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak!

W pomieszczeniu zaczęło robić się tłoczno, gdy do środka wszedł Castiel. Tym razem trzymał pewnie swój zgubiony kubek, a niebieskie oczy wlepił od razu w Deana.   
\- Witaj Dean.   
\- Hej Cas. – Dean spojrzał przez ramię na Sama i uniósł lekko brwi, by zaraz wrócić spojrzeniem do mężczyzny przed nim. Wyciągnął do przodu pluszaka i spytał się z uśmiechem: - Będziesz moją walentynką?  
Nie zdążył oczywiście parsknąć śmiechem czy od razu obrócić tego w żart, bo Castiel odstawił kubek i wziął zabawkę w dłonie. Po chwili przyglądania się temu specyficznemu prezentowi, przygarnął do piersi i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Z przyjemnością, Dean.   
Sam zakrztusił się okruszkami, a piegi Deana niemalże zniknęły pod czerwonym rumieńcem oblewającym go teraz całego. Zorientował się, że Castiel potraktował to na poważnie, a co gorsze: zgodził się!

Od tego właśnie się zaczęło. Wtedy – Dean nerwowo się wycofał, mrucząc pod nosem, że przyjdzie po niego wieczorem, żeby poszli na jakieś piwo czy coś do zjedzenia.   
Tym sposobem Walentynki stały się dniem wychodzenia z szafy: Dean ani razu nie zaprzeczył czy ani nie próbował się tłumaczyć z tej sytuacji. Po prostu wziął Castiela na randkę. Ich pierwszą.  
Później przyszły następne.

Kolejne Walentynki spędzili w restauracji, gdzie Dean po roku znajomości przekonał się do tego, że raz, w jedno święto, może pozwolić sobie na babskie rzeczy i tak powstała tradycja: 14 lutego Castiel dostawał czternaście czerwonych goździków i kartkę, wybieraną dzień przed z pojedynczym „kocham cię” w środku.

W końcu doszło do tego, że Sam przyjął Jess do ich mieszkania, a Dean, z lekkim ociąganiem, ale i podekscytowaniem, wprowadził się piętro wyżej. Spędzali wspólnie wieczory lub długie popołudnia, Dean w końcu przekonał się do Jess, kilka razy musiał u nich nocować po kłótni ze swoim chłopakiem, który – co Sam dopiero wtedy odkrył – potrafił się zezłościć.   
Tak rok mijał za rokiem, a oni trwali tak w rutynie.   
Co roku było czternaście goździków i kartka.   
Kilka razy Sam pytał Deana, czy to nie przesada? Tak samo świętować to wszystko rok w rok? Czy Castielowi nie nudzi się te czternaście kwiatków? Dean wzruszał ramionami przyznając po chwili, że tak to po prostu jest między nimi. Niektóre rzeczy muszą zostać takie, jakimi były na początku.

Po pięciu latach od pamiętnego zdarzenia Sam mógł ogłosić, że za kilka miesięcy zostanie ojcem. Później, przed narodzinami małej dziewczynki Dean i Cas przyszli z szampanem, by ogłosić, że Dean przyjął zaręczyny. Srebrny pierścionek błyszczał na jego dłoni, gdy podnosił ją zakrywając czerwoną twarz i głupawy uśmiech.

Tegoroczny luty zaskoczył wszystkich śniegiem i temperaturami o wiele zbyt niskimi na ten miesiąc. Niektóre sklepy, urzędy i szkoły zostały tymczasowo zamknięte. Czternastego Sam jak zwykle skończył pracę i wrócił do mieszkania. Pocałował Jess i spojrzał na swoją małą córeczkę, która niepewnie chodziła po mieszkaniu.   
\- Jest Dean?  
Jess zaprzeczyła.  
\- Pojechał do Castiela.   
Sam wziął znowu płaszcz i naciągnął na uszy czapkę. Zatrzymał samochód w znanym mu już miejscu. Śnieg przestał padać. Było pochmurno, bezlistne gałęzie drzew pochylały się nad bramą i czarnym, ozdobnym ogrodzeniem. Gdy szedł, wszystko dookoła było szaro-białe. Jedynym dźwiękiem był skrzypiący śnieg pod jego butami.

W końcu dostrzegł pojedynczą, wyróżniającą się plamę koloru. Czerwone goździki.   
Stanął przy kucającym nad kwiatami Deanem. Miał spuszczoną głowę, ramiona mu lekko drżały, gdy kładł pojedynczą kartkę z napisem „kocham cię” przy bukiecie. Czując dłoń brata na ramieniu podniósł się powoli i pociągnął nosem, jak najszybciej jednak starając się odpędzić łzy.

\- Wiesz, Sammy… - zaczął chrapliwym głosem. Resztki śniegu ostały się na wypukłych literach układających się w znane im imię CASTIEL WINCHESTER. – Niektóre rzeczy… muszą zostać takie, jakimi były na początku.


End file.
